Routers conventionally serve a particular type of function in interfacing the nodes in a data communication network. In particular, routers or similar network interface devices are generally employed to forward data packets between different communication nodes in a computer network. This function of directing network traffic is generally accomplished by a router by reading address information in relayed data packets to help determine their ultimate destination. Using information in a routing table and/or specific routing protocol, a router can effectively direct data packets to subsequent routers, other communication nodes and/or ultimate destination node locations.
One particular application for routers involves their use in implementing a virtual private network (VPN) connection between network nodes. A VPN provides a secure avenue for transporting data packets over the Internet or other unsecure public network using encryption and/or authentication techniques. VPN connections are often used to implement remote desktop applications for workers away from a home office so that network resources are more readily available and so that data relayed to the home office is secure.
Additional advantages are provided by using VPN routers, in part because they provide visible internet protocol (IP) addresses based on a home server ID as opposed to individual machine IP addresses or personal IDs. This type of addressing arrangement can facilitate a variety of VPN applications, including anonymous web browsing, firewall protection from malicious network attacks, additional protection from personal data theft, etc.
Still further, users located in foreign countries that may have different Internet controls and accessibility restrictions can use VPNs to tunnel their network connection to a different geographic region. For example, a user located in China or Saudi Arabia can use a VPN to tunnel their network connection back to the United States in order to make authorized e-commerce transactions, access NETFLIX, VONAGE, or other U.S. based commodities, or simply to surf the web or view news stories without restrictions as if the user was actually physically located in the United States.
In order to implement the particular types of configurations needed to implement the above types of VPN connections and other router applications, a router must be programmed to operate in a particular manner. Many commercial routers are outfitted with manufacturer's firmware that can be extremely limited as far as the ability to program the router to perform in customized manners. As such, a need remains for customized firmware that can replace the firmware that comes pre-installed on many commercial routers.